Creator's Will
Creator's Will is the name of a main quest in Chapter V of Shadow Fight 3. It takes place on the settlement area of the island. Story The player, Itu, and Marcus are taking Moira to the ship, while June gathers the tribe to confront the Chief. On their way to the ship, Itu is left confused about Moira, as she had been living longer than almost everyone in the island. Marcus recalls that he had seen Moira in portraits at the Legion Castle, wondering how can Moira be from his time. Itu had experienced too many weird things lately that he is not so surprised anymore. Suddenly, they are approached by a weird creature, armed with technologicaly advanced gears. Fight Info The enemy in this fight is an artificial bot. The fight can consist of up to three rounds, and the player must score two victories in order to win. The timer for each round is 99 seconds, and the players must defeat the bot before the timer ends. Otherwise, they will lose that round. Enemy Info *Name: Defender *Fighting Style: Heralds *Weapon: Accusers (Kamas) *Armor: Volcanic Armor *Helm: Lava Muzzle *Ranged Weapon: Red Arrow (Harpoon) Special Ability *'Fire Breathing' Blasts a fire blow from its mouth. The player will be knocked down and takes damage if they get hit by the fire. Move and Perks *'Grapple ' A sequence of 3 attacks with Kama. *'Prepared Strike ' First hit to the player during the first 4 seconds of the round deals more damage. *'Discharge ' A chance to lose player's Shadow Energy by 100% of its inflicted damage dealt. *'Recharge ' A chance to gain shadow energy equal to a percentage of its attack damage. Shadow Abilities *'Ripper ' Throws a sickle towards the player which will hook onto their foot and pull it upward, making the player dangling in mid-air. The Defender then teleports into the player and slashes their gut with the other sickle. *'Blast ' Slams the ground with one fist, creating an upwards close-range ring of damaging Shadow energy around it. *'Eruption ' Raises a hand and summons a pillar of Shadow flame directly below the player. *'Bolt ' Charges up and fires a harpoon at the player. Upon contact, the player is struck by a lightning bolt from the sky. Rewards Winning this fight rewards the players with 20 experience and some coins. The amount of coins given depends on the number of: *Head hits dealt by the players. *Shadow abilities performed by the players *Critical hits dealt by the players. *First Strikes dealt by the players. *Maximum combo performed by the players. 3 cards (plus one bonus card) are also obtained. These cards can be either items, special moves, or perks with a rarity of Common, Rare, Epic, or Legendary. Gallery creators will (1).jpg creators will (2).jpg creators will (3).jpg creators will (4).jpg creators will (5).jpg creators will (6).jpg creators will (7).jpg creators will (8).jpg Creator's will (16).jpg Creator's will (17).jpg|If player loses Creator's will (18).jpg creators will (9).jpg creators will (10).jpg creators will (11).jpg creators will (12).jpg|If player wins creators will (13).jpg creators will (14).jpg creators will (15).jpg Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3)